vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal
Immortal is a term used to describe the species of Silas and Amara, the very first immortal beings in history. To become an immortal, one must drink the immortality elixir, which Qetsiyah had created by the use of magic. Immortals can be considered as the first vampires due to the fact that they also need to drink blood to function. Immortals are currently extinct. Amara has already ingested the first cure of immortality and was killed by Qetsiyah, and Silas draining the blood of Katherine Pierce, which the other cure exists within. History Ancient History Over, 2000 years ago in Ancient Greece, a young and powerful warlock named Silas desired immortality, the ability to live forever without ever aging or dying. Silas was engaged to be married to another powerful witch named Qetsiyah. Silas told her that he wanted to be with her forever, and never wanted to be parted from her, even by death. Silas asked her to help him create the elixir of immortality. Silas and Qetsiyah created the elixir of immortality and decided to take it during their wedding ceremony. Unfortunately, Qetsiyah realized that the elixir of immortality had already been consumed, and that nature was dying. She discovered that Silas did not want to create the elixir of immortality for her, but rather, for another woman whom Silas was in love with, Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah felt betrayed, became enraged and wanted revenge. She created two cures for immortality. She used the first one to cure Amara of her immortality. Afterwards, she killed her by cutting her throat. The other dose of the cure was buried along with Silas deep underground. Qetsiyah created The Other Side, a limbo for the souls of dead supernatural beings. She wanted Silas to take the cure and die of starvation, then be reunited with Qetsiyah for eternity. He resisted the cure for two thousand years, hoping that someday he would be freed. Legacy Since the burial of Silas, the spell has been known to be used twice; once in the creation of what came to be known as the Original Vampires, and then in the remaking of Alaric Saltzman. Both these variants of immortals have had weaknesses that could lead to their demise. Original vampires could be killed by the White Oak Stake, and Alaric died because his life-force was tied with Elena's. Original vampires could turn humans into vampires using their blood but they would not be as strong and immune to nature's wrath as the Originals - they could be killed by far more methods than Originals themselves. The Release of Silas To get the cure, which was in Silas' fossilized hands, Bonnie stated that they had to wake him up in order to retrieve the cure from his hands. Later Katherine used Jeremy to feed Silas. Silas drained Jeremy of his blood. After he fed, Silas released himself from his cave. Silas was now free to initialize his ultimate plan to complete the Expression Triangle, and use Bonnie to destroy The Other Side, which would resurrect every dead supernatural being. Once it was destroyed, he could take the cure and die, so he could pass on to the afterlife and be reunited with his true love, Amara. Silas did not care about the damage that would be done to the earth from all of the resurrected supernatural beings. After Bonnie died, and Elena shoved the cure down Katherine' throat, his plan was ruined. He roams the earth freely, waiting to terrorize it, and everyone on it as revenge. Nature Immortals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. It is unknown whether or not they have another form in addition to their human aspect, however, it should be noted that Silas' eyes appeared differently upon being raised from his fossilized state than it does in general. It could possibly have been due to his desiccated, corpse-like, state that caused his eyes to have no color and look pale. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their strength and speed are noticeably inferior to that of average vampires. These powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality '- The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including The Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Durability' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Accelerated Healing' - Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Advanced Immunity' - Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. * Psychic Powers- Immortals possess various psychic abilities such as clairvoyance, mind reading, mind probing, dream manipulation and mind manipulation. **'Illusions '- Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. **'Voice Mimicry:' Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. This is part of their power of illusions. **'Telepathy: '''The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. **'Pain Infliction:' Immortals are able to inflict illusion pain. **'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural beings' memories, even without eye contact. * 'Enhanced Strength - Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of The Brotherhood of the Five. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *Enhanced Reflexes' - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, werewolves and any other supernatural creatures or beings. Weaknesses *'Desiccation:' Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * 'Magic: ' Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett has temporarily petrified. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'The Cure: If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) *Doppelgängers:' Silas and Amara' extremely powerful weakness. A witch can easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken their powers or inflict serious damage. Known Immortals * 'Silas' was a young and powerful warlock who became the world's very first immortal man. According to Professor Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a powerful witch, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. Silas is the progenitor of the Salvatore doppelganger bloodline and was Amara's true love. However, Silas has ingested the cure for immortality, which is Katherine's blood. *'Amara 'was a young and beautiful handmaiden for Qetsiyah who was originally a human and who became the world's very first immortal woman. According to Qetsiyah, Amara is the Progenitor of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline, which spawned Tatia, Katherine and Elena. Amara was also Silas' true love. Amara was cured of her immortality when Qetisyah forcefully fed her the cure for immortality. Qetsiyah then killed her afterwards. Trivia *Immortals share many similarities with the character from L.J. Smith's other novel, Night World. The character Maya was once a powerful witch who became the first vampire through an immortality spell also. Not only this, but Maya kept all of her powers as a witch and was still capable of using powerful spells, such as shapeshifting into people or animals, and was regarded as another species of vampire entirely. However, Maya was not wholly immortal. Unlike the Immortals from The Vampire Diaries series, she was still able to be killed. *Silas shares similaries with ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer most powerful villain, The First Evil. They both can take the form of another, and both have manipulating abilities. However, Silas is just a stronger version of The First, being corporal and having the ability to take the form of the dead and even the living. *Amara (Silas' lover) was also an Immortal, but Qetsiyah reversed her immortality and killed her to spite Silas for his betrayal. *The Immortals may be the television counterpart of many species from the novel series including The Old Ones, The Psychic's and the Kitsune. *Silas and Qetsiyah' version of the Immortality Spell was far more powerful than the one Esther used on the Mikaelson Family, giving Silas true immortality and invulnerability. He possesses little to zero common weaknesses. *Because nature created a Doppelgänger of Silas, Stefan, in order for there to be a version of him that could die, it is possible that Silas' immortality is true to its word and nothing known in the show can destroy him, aside from the cure to strip him of immortality. *True Immortals such as Silas and Amara are now extinct, with Silas having taken the other cure. This is also another similarity with their novel counterpart: The Old Ones. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Immortal Category:Witches